The present invention relates to automatic washers and more particularly to a mechanism for alternatively holding the lid of an automatic washer in an open or closed position.
Mechanisms to retain washer lids in an open position are well known in the art and, in the arrangements where a dryer is stacked over a washer, such known arrangements include magnetic latching means such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,235 or gravity operated mechanical latching means such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,951, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Disadvantages associated with these various types of latching arrangements include the fact that some type of unlatching effort is required on the part of the user and, generally, these latching arrangements are visible from the exterior of the cabinet which detract from the aesthetic appearance of the appliance. Therefore, it would be an improvement in the art if a lid retainer mechanism were provided which did not have these drawbacks.